


Before This Was Necessary

by A_LaCarte



Series: Before This Was Necessary [1]
Category: Before This Was Necessary, Original Work, This is Necessary
Genre: BDSM, Backstory, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Brutal Murder, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multi, Murder Kink, Non-Consensual Spanking, OC, Ownership, POV Original Character, Power Imbalance, Sadism, Service Submission, Underage - Freeform, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LaCarte/pseuds/A_LaCarte
Summary: Since he was a young boy, Hernán's mother has been teaching him reverence for their Master, and how to serve him the way he prefers. He almost has it down. If only his shoes fit him properly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More than a decade before Chase drifts into the Pacific Northwest and meets David and Hernán, David lived alone in his secluded estate. Only a few live-in servants tended to him and his home. A couple months shy of David's twenty-second birthday, one of the servants gave birth to a son who she begrudgingly raised into the same line of work. David hardly noticed the boy unless he was serving him directly, but that's about to change. This series is about the abrupt laying of groundwork in the grim, long-standing entanglement between David and Hernán. This scene is set about ten years before Chase comes into their lives and learns their grisly secrets.

# Hernán is the Catalyst

#### David

The boy came in with my drink while I flipped through the last pages of the book I had nearly finished. Only about three pages left, finally. I heard the rug catch and looked up in time to see Hernán fall, silver tray thrust forward. The glass on it was flung onto my legs, dousing my shirt, my book, my pants.  


“Goddamn it!” I jumped up in shock. “What the fuck, kid?” I angrily brushed at my pants, shook out my book. The squandered alcohol filled my nostrils and that waste, the stains on me, the drops shed across the floor were enough to drive me to my limit. _Please go easy on him, Master David-_ I could hear his mother begging. _He's still learning-_ It wasn't enough to stop me, I had already lost control. “Luz!” I roared, forgetting she had gone to the market. I had his scrawny little arm in my grasp, pulled him up off the floor.  


“I'm sorry, Sir!” He squeaked, he didn't fight when I pulled at his belt and yanked him over my lap, bare ass to the sky. His fear filled the air and I choked back the need to breathe it in as deeply as I could. I held the back of his neck to keep him steady and pummeled him hard until he was wiggling and sobbing under my hands, apologizing over and over again, his little fists gripping the leg of my pants. His defenselessness made my throat ache, the desperate apologies bubbling from his lips were overwhelming, intoxicating. When I came around and realized what I was doing, I stopped. I was jumbled amid the euphoria, and set him back on his feet.  


His face was red, eyes glazed, tears covering his cheeks, but he had stilled his sobs. He was a vision like I had never seen, and I could scarcely breathe while I looked at him. I held Hernán in front of me by his narrow shoulders, fighting the urge to hurt him further to sustain this new throb his cries had etched into my chest. He kept his eyes low.  


“Do you know what you did wrong?” I asked as evenly as I could. Hernán nodded and sniffled pathetically, adjusting his trousers. “You will serve me with much more grace than that in the future, Hernán. That is your job.” His jaw tightened with determination, prompting me to soften my approach. “What was the problem? Your shoes?” He nodded once more. “You don't need to wear them anymore if it will keep you from spilling on me again. Okay?”  


“Yes, Sir.” He pulled at the crotch of his pants.  


“What's going on, you okay?”  


“It... hurts.” I let out a long breath, glancing around the empty room. Of course I hurt him, he was so small and delicate.  


“Okay, let's see what happened.” He held his shirts up while I unzipped, taking note that he wasn't wearing underpants, and I suddenly realized what I was about to encounter. The fabric parted and it was exactly as I thought. His little uncut dick was hard, jutting from his anxiously shaking body. I held his hip and looked up at his dark eyes while he wiped more tears from them, I touched his face, hot from the blood that had rushed there while he was bent over my knee. He was so trusting and his vulnerability made my breath quick, my teeth grind with the sharp swelling in me to continue his punishment. No one was home, and he was too naive to be able to articulate exactly what I'd done if I were to take advantage of his faith in me to do right by him. I wanted to push him back down onto the floor, I wanted to make him cry so I could feel his heat, feel him struggle against me. That image shot a hot, surprising pulse through my loins. If I told him so, he would call it punishment if his mother asked, which I knew she wouldn't. My hand strayed a bit, almost allowing my knuckle to run along the underside of his stiff little prick, itching to brush a thumb over the slick tip. His nervous shiver made me pull back again. “Does this happen to you a lot?”  


“Sometimes.” He sniffed.  


“Alright” I rubbed his back, trying not to look back down at him. “This is a totally normal and natural thing. It's okay. You don't need to be afraid of this feeling, Hernán. You just got a little excited, that's all.” I zipped his pants again, pushing down my regret about ignoring my initial impulses. “Do you want some time to yourself? To get cleaned up?”  


“No, I'm okay, Sir.” I watched as snot began to run toward his lip.  


“Why don't you go blow your nose?” I murmured, turning him and lightly guiding him toward the bathroom. He headed that direction obediently, and I sat back on the ottoman to look over the room, taking in the tray on the floor, the empty glass and ice cubes scattered around me.  


I pressed my head into my hands, confused by the tugging in my chest, struggling to breathe past the divergence of how simultaneously dangerous and endearing his stark nakedness was. His apologies still seemed to echo through the room, I could still see the eagerness to please me flickering in his eyes. I needed this in my life, I needed this absolute submission he had demonstrated. He was already so perfect and willing, he just needed a little more training, a little more motivation. Better and more appropriate punishments. I wrestled with the certainty that I couldn't get this from just anyone. I want _him_ , specifically. I need him just for myself. As he got older he would be so good, so well-behaved. My breath caught imagining him when he's old enough, serving me in any way I saw fit. He would be my sweet, obedient boy, for the rest of his life if I played my hand right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has spent weeks observing Hernán as he goes about his daily chores. He devised a way to train Hernán the way he wants with impunity, all it takes is convincing Hernán's mother.

# Negotiation of Ownership

#### David

#### 

I took a deep breath and knocked at the spare room door, where Luz folded the linens. 

“Come in?” Luz called. I entered and she paused in folding. “Oh, Sir. Did you need me-?” 

“No, no, you're fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something.” I closed the door behind myself and she seemed to tense. “Don't worry, nothing bad. You can keep folding if you'd like.” 

“What is it, Sir?” I hesitated, watching her hands slow in their work.

“May I sit?” I asked. 

“Of course.” I took the seat just inside the door, folding my hands together and leaning forward with elbows on my knees. The most earnest posture I could demonstrate. “What's this about?”

“Luz, I want to talk to you about Hernán.” She put her hands on her hips and sighed.

“What has he done wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing.” I assured, “The opposite, actually.”

“Opposite?” She asked, her posture relaxing a little. I bit my lip, running through what I had been preparing to say for weeks.

“I've been watching Hernán for some time now.” I told her. “He's shown incredible potential and passion for his work here. He really gives it his all and he shows immense pride in everything he does. When he knows he's done well he just lights up, and when he makes mistakes-” I stopped myself, afraid of where my rambling was about to go. “I figured I should ask you before bringing it up to him.” She furrowed her brow at me, confused. _I want him_ , I struggled to hold it in. “I'm considering him for a training regimen. For specialized service.”

“What is that?” She asked quietly, half-heartedly resuming laundry. 

“It would be an intensive training program, headed by myself. If he does well, which I'm sure he will, he'll be set for life. He'll never have to worry about money, housing. He'll want for nothing. He would essentially have a permanent position here, working for me.” She nodded slowly, processing it. “He's a good boy, very bright. I think it would be really good for him. Hell, even if it doesn't end up working out and he wants to do something else, go to school or something, I'd gladly help him. Financially.”

“Aye, goodness.” She put a hand over her heart, touched, surprised. Just the reaction I wanted. “You really do all that for him?”

“If it's alright with you, and he agrees to it, then yes. I would. But don't agree right away, there's a slight catch.”

“What is the catch?” Luz asked, losing some of her composure and moving around the bed to sit closer to me.

“We would need strict privacy for his lessons. Total immersion.” She puzzled over my words and I tried to bring it closer to her level of English comprehension. “I would need him alone here. No outside contact.” 

“You want me to move out? The town is too far-” She wasn't getting it.

“I'll maintain your current pay.” Luz went quiet, listening carefully to my exaggerated enunciation. “And you wouldn't need to come back.”

“And leave him here? Alone with you?” Her eyebrows knotted with complex concern. “For how long?”

“I can double it, if you want.” She froze, eyes widening. She would take that for sure. “You could take that money, I'd still pay you monthly, as if you were working here. Get a place of your own, go back to school. Or go back home to your family, whatever you want. It could be like a second chance at life for you, live it the way _you_ want. You'd never have to think about this place again. About what happened to you here.” Her shudder was nearly imperceptible, dulled by the years between then and now, but I could still sense the revulsion in her body. “Leave me a way to contact you, and when Hernán turns eighteen I'll pass it along.”

“Eighteen?” She breathed.

“Think about the life you could build.” I jumped in, soothing her anxiety over the length of time I want. The length of time I need. “With that much money, with that much time-” She fiddled with her cheap earring, mulling it over. “I know you didn't want him to begin with, you're already supporting your children back home.” She bit her lip in uncertainty. “You wouldn't have to look at him every day. You can heal, far away from that reminder. And you can always choose not to respond when he is of age to contact you, if you're not ready.” I took one of her hands in mine. “It's up to you.” I told her quietly. “Ten years is a solid amount of time to focus on yourself and the family you meant to have. Not the one that was forced on you.” She began to cry, and I fought the urge to pull away from her.

“You're such a good man, David.” She sobbed. “You have done so much for me and my family-” Her hands shook and she gripped me tighter. “And I have been like a coward, hiding here, ashame from what happened to me.” She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. “If I say yes, will he be safe here? He is a sensitive boy, I worry for him.”

“I will keep him safe.” She nodded in acceptance, squeezing my hand hard. “I want him to have a fulfilling life. And I want you to as well.” 

“You have never shown me any different.” She pulled her lip into her mouth for a moment before looking back up at me. “Yes, David. I want that for him.”

“And you want that for yourself, don't you?” I prompted.

“Yes.” She squeezed her eyes shut and I stifled my smile so I didn't give away the weight of the victory I had won. 

Now I could train the perfect boy for myself, free from distraction. Free from any prying eyes. He was _mine_.

“I'll have a document drawn up by this afternoon. You won't regret this.” I squeezed her shoulder and left her to the laundry. 

Locked in my study, I began typing up our contract with my heart pounding. I had come to own many pretty things in my life, but they were nothing compared to this. Because of these small steps I had taken, I would receive a lifetime of devoted service. My typing faltered and I pressed my cock up against my leg, where it was straining and twitching with excitement. I rubbed it mindlessly while I put the finishing touches on the contract. It would have to be taken care of it before bringing this to Luz, I couldn't afford to reveal my motives. Not when I was so close to having Hernán at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After settling on a date and making all the preparations, Luz is ready to begin her new life. David is ready for all the positive shifts this will bring to his home.

#  Luz Departs

# 

#### David

#### 

Hernán was breathing quietly, hands curled together near his chin. I sat over him, watching him in the moonlight, acutely reminded of his youth. I ran my fingers through the dark strands of hair across his forehead. It was just barely long enough to get a good fistful, it would need to be grown out a little longer. I gazed over the pout of his lips, his high cheekbones. He would grow into them and he was going to be beautiful, like his mother. I was interrupted by Luz tapping her fingernails lightly on the door frame. 

“The taxi should almost be here.” She whispered. I nodded and stood, pulling the blanket up to tuck him in a little tighter. He didn't budge, so I quietly made my way from den to kitchen. 

“I'll see you off.” I murmured to Luz, a hand on the small of her back, guiding her out to the entryway where her bags waited. I opened the door and we began moving them just outside. 

“Maybe I should wake him-” I could hear the hesitation in her voice.

“He needs his sleep, Luz.” I responded as gently as possible. “We're beginning his training early tomorrow morning.” 

“But, shouldn't I tell him?” The last of her bags were out, she pulled her jacket tighter around herself to ward against the cold and lit a cigarette. “Shouldn't I say goodbye?” I shut the doors and rubbed my hands together to keep warm. If we both doubled up on bags we could get them down to the driveway in one trip. 

“Luz,” I forced patience into my tone so she wouldn't harbor any second thoughts or develop any worries around my intentions. “We already decided this would be the best way to do it.” 

“But he's-” 

“ _Luz_.” I was more firm this time, “This is the best course of action. We already agreed.” She bowed her head slowly. Her cigarette trembled between her fingers and she angled her eyes toward the lights coming up the drive. “I will tell him what's going on in the morning. I will be very gentle about it. We don't want to upset him or make him worry.” 

“You're right.” She murmured before taking up as many bags as she could, leaving me the rest, and we made our way down the steps. The taxi came to a stop in front of us and I opened the door for her. “This is best.” She said more to herself than to me. “I don't want to cry in front of him.” She loaded her bags one by one, refusing my help, ever the independent woman. She straightened her back and let out a breath I could watch drift through the chill air. “This is really it.”

“This is it.” I repeated, trying to hide how anxious I was for her to be gone so I could begin the only work that had ever mattered to me. She took a long drag and handed me the cigarette.

“Take good care of him.” Luz pulled me into a hug, the maternal hand on the back of my neck made my stomach flop with disgust. 

“I will.” I hissed from between bared teeth. “You take care.”

“Someday, I will repay you.” She gave me a grateful smile as she pulled back.

“You've already given me everything I could ever want.” I answered quietly, speaking more honestly than I had in a long time. She gave me a quizzically accepting smirk. 

“I will miss you, David.” Luz set a hand on the open door's frame. “I never quite figure you out, but you have a good heart.” I humored her with a smile. That was where she was wrong. She ducked into the cab, snapping the door shut behind herself. I watched her lips twitch and didn't return the wave as the taxi departed. She had always assumed the best about me after I had defended her during her assault. She kept her mouth shut when my parents asked why the gardener had been “dismissed.” She wouldn't have if she knew what I had really done to him. She never would have allowed me to keep the child that had come of it. 

By the time the taillights disappeared between the trees my grin was hurting my cheeks from its force. I took my time finishing her cigarette, reveling in that it would be the last one smothered in the scent of lipstick that I would have to finish for her. The bright red she had chosen today smeared further on the filter with each hit I took. I knew it was on my lips and I didn't care, because on the couch in my den slept a boy that would make my dreams come true. 

He will know no different. My home will be his entire world. He will be nothing without me, and he will be raised with that knowledge. He will live to serve me. 

My head had lolled back and I was panting from between my gritted teeth. The laughter came from my throat before I registered what was happening. It was a wild sound I didn't recognize, a noise I had never heard before. The ecstatic cackle of a grotesque fiend. It petered out with coughs from the smoke and the cold. Once I had caught my breath, awash in the fantasies I would soon be able to live out, I retired to my bedroom to pour myself a drink. I sank into my pillows to stare at the ceiling, one leg hanging off the edge of the bed, ice clinking against the glass in my hand. My lips continued curling with unbridled excitement. Tonight I would perfect my training system, tomorrow I will begin its implementation. 

Tomorrow, everything changes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hernán begins his training while David struggles with macabre desires. David works off some of his excitement with his current chef, Dimitri. Hernán is given an explanation for Luz's sudden absence.

# The First Day

#### David

I pulled the blanket off Hernán, startling him awake. He stared up at me, frozen in surprise.

“Fold this and bring it to my room.” I told him, letting the blanket pool on the floor. I crossed my arms at his silence. “What do you say?”

“Yes, Sir.” He still didn't move.

“ _Now_.”

“Yes, Sir.” As he made to sit up, I left him.

I paced my room waiting for him, fidgeting with the pen and legal pad. Once I heard the click of the door knob I forced myself to appear unaffected. Hernán gathered the fabric closer to himself when he noticed my eyes on him.

“In the closet with the rest of the linens.” I directed. He quickly disappeared into my walk-in. It was about eye level for him, and there were already sheets piled there. The blanket itself was heavy and I listened while he struggled to get it onto the shelf. The measuring tape in my hand squeaked from how forcefully I pinched it between my fingers. When he finally emerged he tried to slip back out of my room, avoiding my stare.

“Hernán.” He stopped, pausing before turning to face me. “Come here.” His bare feet cautiously met the carpet, which hushed the rest of his steps to me.

“Yes, Sir?” He murmured, hands clasped in front of himself. His undershirt and shorts were rumpled from sleep.

“I'm just going to get some measurements.” I knelt to get closer to his height. “Arms out.” He did as I said and I wrapped the tape around his ribs to measure his chest, his bust. I took note of the numbers and jotted them down on the lines I had prepared. I measured his arm length, measured from neckline to navel, his tiny waist. I hesitated at his hips and I could feel the charge of tension in his small frame, despite his static face. The only change I saw as I did his inseam was in the hue of his cheeks. “Do you know what this is about?” I asked, trying to distract him from my noticeable tremble. He shook his head. “You're getting older, Hernán. You're growing up. “ He watched my hands work across his shoulder. “Growing up means taking on more work. More responsibility. You're only going to be answering to me from now on. Serving me directly. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” God, he was so unquestioningly obedient. I wrapped the tape around his neck and was hit by the searing flash of an inhuman desire to pull it tight, to hold him down under me. I could feel that other body under me again, thrashing, clawing, as if I had never finished the deed. The throaty gurgle rang in my ears, and the surge of absolute power I had felt those many years ago came rushing in, knocking the air out of me.

Hernán's hand touched my shoulder, bringing me back to him.

“You need to ask permission to do that.” I cursed myself for the crackle in my voice, and he removed his hand to let it hover an inch from where he had set it.

“Are you okay, Sir?”

“I'm fine.” I wasn't fine. I had broken a sweat and had a lump in my throat I couldn't swallow past, my pulse was still pounding in my head. I stood so he couldn't continue examining me the way he was. “You'll wear these for today.” I gestured to the coarse slacks and button down shirt on my bed. I had impulsively grabbed them off a rack during a visit to town and regretted my choices the instant I got home, but they would do until I got the order in for his uniform. “Every morning you will bring your bedding here, put it away, and dress for the day. I will set aside a section of my closet for you.” He was listening intently enough that I didn't need verbal affirmation. “Whether I am awake or not, you will then go back to the kitchen and make my coffee. You will be working closely with Dimitri on meals for the time being, so he can teach you the basics. Eventually you will also take over that job entirely. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Any questions?” He seemed about to ask one, but shook his head.

“No, Sir.”

“Good boy. Now get dressed and head to the kitchen, Dimitri is expecting you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

I took his measurements to my study. I would have to drive them into the city if I wanted the uniform quick. I couldn't bear to send the numbers off in the mail only to have them either get lost or take ages to reach their destination. It was half a day's drive to get there and back, so I would have to make it worth my time. I couldn't go today, his first day. I raked a hand through my hair in frustration. It would have to be done tomorrow. I folded the page and tucked it into an envelope, scrawled my tailor's name on the front and set it on my desk, carefully lining it up with the corner of my lamp. _Tomorrow_. Today I get to oversee Hernán, and every day after. _Every day_. My eyes fluttered, cock twitching with excitement, but I wasn't about to waste my cum on fantasy. Fantasies were soon to be a thing of the past. A memory of the sharp scent of blood drifted through my mind and I bit my lip. Most fantasies, anyway. I arranged my legal pad so I could hide my crotch and went out to the kitchen.

Dimitri had Hernán on the step stool next to him at the counter, directing him in breakfast preparation. Hernán glanced over his shoulder at me and was quick to turn his attention back to his task, but Dimitri allowed his eyes to linger. He could read my posture, he knew the mood I was in, and his lip curled just enough to give me the green light. They finished cooking my breakfast while I watched, the heat of desire rising from under my collar. They plated my food, set it in front of my seat at the table, and I dismissed Hernán to clean and chlorinate the pool. Dimitri stood near the kitchen island, fingers laced together, eyes on me.

“Who knew I'd be so easy to replace.” His tone was more amused than bitter. “You were short with me when you told me this morning, Sir. I didn't have a chance to ask why I was losing my job. He has something I don't?”

“Yes.” I purred, moving close. “A quiet mouth.” I checked over my shoulder to make sure Hernán couldn't see. He was occupied enough with his current job, that he wouldn't come back in for a while. Even with the french doors to the pool room open, he would have to be standing very close to them to see anything. I tossed my notebook onto the counter near Dimitri. “Hands.” He turned and placed his hands flat on either side of the pad, legs spread the way I like.

“Your breakfast is going to get cold, Sir.”

“You better keep that mouth of yours shut, whore. For his sake and your own.” I pushed the back of his chefs jacket up, slipped his pants down just enough, and unzipped my own fly. A quick spit from fist to cock, and I pressed into him. He leaned back into me, breath heavy. His compliance would make me cum easily. Good, I needed this to be quick. I thrust into him hard, forcing his groin against the cabinets. I held his hip and the back of his hair, a cautious eye on the doors.

I'm going to cum, Sir-” He whispered, sooner than I had expected, and on cue I felt him tighten on me.

“Yes, fuck-” I gasped, the breathlessness of his groan and the pulsing grip of his orgasm pulling mine from me. I filled him as deeply as I could, reveling in his heat. “You're such a good slut when you actually listen to me, Dimitri.” I released him so he could pull his pants back up and cleaned myself off.

“Who are you going to fuck when I'm gone?” He sneered. It was said in good humor, but any charm I saw in him quickly evaporated.

“Whoever I want.” I took my legal pad and sat at the head of the dining table with my breakfast. The silence stretched between us as I began my meal, and he could tell he had lost my interest.

“I didn't mean-”

“I know.” I said, noting behaviors I would be teaching Hernán not to engage in. Dimitri looked over toward the pool room, wheels turning while he caught his breath.

“You're not going to...” He let the implication hang between us. “I mean, he's what, eight? Nine?”

“Eight. And, no.” _Not yet, anyway_. He didn't seem to take me at my word. “I have different plans for him.” _For the most part_.

“It just seems a little odd to me-” _Exactly why I don't want eyes in my home_.

“Are you speaking to me while I'm eating?” Dimitri stiffened, hearing the threat in my voice. He knew I would back it up, if needed. “Bring my coffee and go change your pants.”

“Yes, Sir.” He obeyed me and everything returned to normal. His last month here would run smoothly, as long as he behaved.

As I finished breakfast Hernán came from the pool to check in for his next task. He was eager to start the dishes, which Dimitri hadn't returned in time to clear. I flipped through the pad for a fresh page and took notes on the order and manner I would prefer Hernán to adhere to during dish washing in the future. I tore it out and set it beside the sink for him to see as he finished up.

“For the future.” I told him. “You read, right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I'll be leaving these for you. Keep them together, study them. As you perfect each one I will collect them back from you.”

“Yes, Sir.” As I watched he leaned a hip on the counter to read it, positioning his hands and wrists the ways I had specified, practicing. It immediately, painfully endeared him to me. Before I could check myself I ran my hand through his hair, massaging a thumb up behind his ear.

“Good boy.” I breathed. “When you're done here I need the guest rooms dusted.”

“Yes, Sir.”

I gave him tasks throughout the day, watching, taking notes, leaving the corrections for him. He was so receptive to each change in instruction he would radiate quiet joy each time I handed down a new page. Dimitri joined us to teach him each meal, and retreated again afterward. He was ignoring his usual duty of kitchen cleanup and was probably spending that time pouting somewhere, but it hardly mattered anymore. Hernán was thrilled to have such close instruction from me. By the end of the day he was so worn out he barely managed to get his bedding down from its place in my closet. I assisted him this time, but made it clear I would not do so in the future. He climbed onto the den couch and I shook the blanket open to cover him with it. His eyes were drooping and I sat on the edge of the cushion so he knew I wanted to talk with him before he fell asleep.

“I know things were different today.” I started. “This is how things are going to be for now, until you learn everything you need to know from Dimitri and I. Dimitri will be leaving us in about a month, so really pay attention to his lessons.” I took a steadying breath. “I'm sure you noticed Luz isn't here.” Hernán's eyes opened wider, his interest piqued. “She recognized that you were growing up. She and I both knew that you would do wonderfully with a little extra instruction, and today you proved us right. She wanted to give you the space you need to reach your full potential, and she knew that in order to do that she couldn't stay.” I paused, working to unclench my jaw so I didn't come off too intensely. “Do you have any questions?”

“So, Luz isn't coming back?” He asked quietly.

“She is not coming back.” I pulled the blanket up and tucked it in around him.

“Why not?” He asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no. Not at all. She knows as well as I that this is what you were born for, Hernán. This is your purpose. I've never been more sure of anything in my life.” He wasn't convinced, but there would be plenty of time to make him believe it. “She didn't want to get in the way of that. And I know she wouldn't want us to dwell on it, her leaving. It would be her wish that we kind of, I don't know-” I tried to word it as delicately as possible. “Do our best to move on with our lives.”

“Okay.” He was hurt, but trying to hide it. “She didn't say goodbye to me.”

“I know. She thought it would be better this way. I tried to talk her out of it, but she was really dead set on not making a big deal out of it.” It didn't do much to alleviate his pain, but it steered all blame off of me, which would work to my advantage. “It'll be okay, Hernán. After a while it'll be like she was never here, and we can forget about how she hurt us by leaving so suddenly. It will be just you and me.” He nodded half-heartedly. “Won't that be nice? You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'll be very special to me. Doesn't that sound good?” I prompted.

“Yes, Sir.” A small smile slipped back onto his face.

“Good boy. Now, goodnight. I'll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Sir.”

“Call me Master when you tell me goodnight, Hernán.”

“Goodnight, Master.” A shiver ran up my spine and I stood to leave before my impulse to hurt him overcame my logic. I clicked the light off and leaned against the wall outside of the den. He was so good, so perfect, so pliable, so quick to believe everything I told him. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft sound of his sobs slipping out to me from the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hernán is caught red-handed and David gives in to an urge he's held back for far too long.

 

# Secrets

#### David

The drive through the city with his tiny uniform bagged and hanging in the back seat was exhilarating. For the sun to shine so brightly was rare in our area, so I took my squint as a positive sign. A set of stars somewhere must have aligned or some other mystical bullshit. My heart was in my throat and I couldn't waste the energy of this trip to the social center of the state. Someone would be coming home with me today.

It took checking out a few different places before I found someone who looked detached enough from the scene. Maybe he was new, but whatever it was that gave him that mild stare, those subdued mannerisms, it worked for me. He didn't have a car, he suggested a motel. I wasn't in the mood to pay for one, and he couldn't afford it. He couldn't host either, it screamed closeted. I offered the long drive to my home and an overnight stay. He agreed. During the drive I learned he had recently lost his job, which had been the last shred of strain the marriage could take after the loss of their only daughter. They had legally divorced, but he still lived with her. He fell asleep during the drive, but in the last stretch he awoke and put his hand in my lap. He was going down on me before I pulled up my driveway.

I fed him drinks, for which he had a great appetite. We kissed in the kitchen before a quick and incomplete negotiation. I took him down to my basement and went to work on him. He was blindfolded, bound tightly, just bleary enough from the alcohol to be rendered unable to properly push or talk back. He moaned for me when I wanted him to and acquiesced to each bend I made in our initial agreements. Before long I was slipping across boundaries he had stated were firm in the beginning of the night. There was another I wanted, _needed_ to cross because of how hot my blood had been all day from the thrill of bringing Hernán's uniform home. I would need an instrument from the room off the main basement. I flipped the switch and the bulb flashed before going dark again. _Damn_. I couldn't dig around blindly in here for what I needed, I'd have to go up for the flashlight. In the kitchen and laundry room, I dug through drawers. I had seen it earlier today, where could it have gone?

Maybe Hernán had used it when he moved the laundry before bed. I could hear him shifting in the den, my rustling had probably woken him up, I could ask him. I flipped the light on in his makeshift room.

“Have you seen the flashlight?” I hovered over him while he blinked up at me.

“No, Sir-”

“No?” I ran my hands through my hair, frustration mounting. “Well, get up and help me look. You've got good eyes-” I moved to pull the blankets back and he tried to cling to them. “I don't care if you're not dressed-” I pulled again and there was a thud, the flashlight rolled to my feet. Hernán's eyes went wide while I stooped to pick it up. “You haven't seen it, huh?”

“I'm sorry, Sir-” My hostility had already been thumping in me before I came to him, now it screeched into my ears. He was in my hands, lifted from the couch, flashlight falling to the floor again.

“Taking and hiding my belongings is theft, Hernán. I don't tolerate thieves in my home!” I shook him lightly, but my grip tightened. “And lying?”

“I'm sorry!”

“Quiet!” I hissed, “You want Dimitri to hear you? You want him to know how bad you've been?”

“No, Sir-” I set him down, then took him by his hair dragged him further down, onto his hands and knees. I held his face to the rug, so he knew to keep it there when I let go. I found one of his small hands with my shoe.

“What were you doing with my flashlight? Huh?” I pressed down on it hard until he nearly had his entire other hand balled up in his mouth to stifle his cries. Once he was suffering just enough, I pulled my shoe off his hand to swing the edge of my midsole hard into his upper thigh, just under his hip so if it bruised it would be covered, even by his shorts. “What were you doing with it?” I kicked again, emboldened by his near-silence in spite of the pain he was enduring. “Answer me, boy!” Another swing, another thick thud nearly toppling him over, and I heard his hesitant response try to make it up to me. “What?”

“Reading, Sir. I'm sorry-”

“Reading?” Sure enough, I could see a book sticking out from under his pillow. I gripped his shoulders again to sit him back up on the couch and he clutched at my forearms.

“Please don't be mad at me, Sir-” He whispered.

“Then don't steal from me!” I backhanded him, knocking him sideways. “And don't lie to me!” If he didn't fear me before, he certainly would now. His wet eyes were filled with terror, fueling my rage at his dishonesty and the audacity of his pleas. I couldn't be near him any longer, or I would take this too far. I couldn't wrap my hands around his little throat the way my body was fighting to. “I need this.” I squeezed the cold metal of the flashlight, its heaviness like an anchor nearly keeping me rooted. “I'll be back.” I forced myself out of the room, snapping his light off again and hurrying back downstairs.

“David? Is that you?” He asked of me. Whatever his name was, I couldn't remember, but I hardly registered his words as I rushed his helpless, nude body. I swung on him with the butt of the mag light with every ounce of strength I had. Once, three times, five times, I lost count, but his screams stopped quick, and just as they did I was overcome by waves of electric, raw euphoria. I dropped the light and took a seat to catch my breath. Aftershocks rocked me, the cum sticking my pants to my thigh was too much stimulus to bear in the presence of so much blood, so I peeled them off.

Was he dead? Unconscious? There was blood still spilling from his wounds and mouth. I had targeted his head, he couldn't have survived it. I checked closer. One eye socket was crushed, there were teeth on the floor. Morbid curiosity took hold and I put a hand under his chin to examine his injuries more closely. The uneven shift I felt under his flesh told me I had broken his jaw as well. As I turned his face this way and that, a thick rope of blood ran from his mouth and I pulled back to avoid it hitting my cock, already hard again from the smell of iron permeating the air. I had never seen so much before, it was overwhelming, intoxicating. I pushed my face into his neck, inhaling the scent, feeling my nose slip through it as I dragged it over his cheek. My tongue slid out to taste him, and everything went still inside and out. Something inside me was soothed in a way I had never experienced. I hadn't gotten this feeling when I had taken that first life, all those years ago. I was calm, collected, breathing easy, and assured that this man was dead. My eyes rolled shut and I stood for a moment, holding his sides and gazing at the damage I had done until I realized his body temperature would soon begin to drop. I didn't want to feel him like that, so I let him go to wash myself up in the utility sink. I wiped down the flashlight, pulled on clean pants, and left my bloody shoes at the base of the stairs. I stopped halfway up the steps to glance back at the mess I had made.

It would be hell to clean up, but I'll deal with that after I deal with Hernán.

Without turning the light back on in his room, I sat easily on the cushion next to Hernán.

“Do you understand why I was angry, Hernán?” I asked quietly.

“Because I stole, and I lied.” He sniffed, shifting apprehensively.

“That's right.” I paused, eyes drifting over the archway to the lit kitchen. “I am not angry about the reading. I think it's great that you're showing an interest in my books. You're allowed to read between chores during the day, it you want. This is your home too, and you're allowed to things, within reason. And always put everything back where it goes when you're done with it. You can read anything you want, but don't let it distract you from your service to me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Bed time is for rest.” I held out a hand to him. “The book.” He slowly handed it to me from wherever it had been hidden. “You do a lot of hard work for me, Hernán. You need your rest. After lunch you can have time set aside to read, if you'd like.”

“I would, Sir.”

“Perfect.” I set my hand on his chest, feeling his heart race, and rubbed up his neck to cup his jaw. My hands were still warm from being washed so forcefully, and I wished he could been there to see what I was capable of. “Just remember, I do not keep liars and thieves in my home. Just because you don't have any place else to go does not mean I won't get rid of you.”

“Please don't get rid of me, Sir.”

“Behave for me, and I won't.” I released his face and let the weight of my hand rest on his chest again. “If you're not sure if you're allowed to do something, ask me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Get some rest, you have a new uniform to try on in the morning.”

“I do?”

“I went and picked it up myself today.” I patted him firmly. “Now goodnight, Hernán.”

“Goodnight, Master.” I left the book he had taken on the counter and turned off the kitchen light on my way back into the study. I paused there a moment on my way to the basement door, suddenly unnerved by what I was planning to do with the body downstairs. If it was coming this naturally to me, why not embrace it? I locked the basement door behind me, lowered the limp, lifeless form to the floor, and pulled on a pair of gloves.

It was going to be a long night.

 


End file.
